Retrouvailles et dernier adieu
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Quatre cent plus tôt, ils s'étaient séparé pensant se retrouver rapidement. Mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que ce voeu peut se réaliser. Amour et chaos. Acnologia (humain)/Zeleph Yaoi Death fic Label SPPS FIN LÉGÈREMENT MODIFIEE


_**Retrouvailles et dernier adieu**_

Le dernier coup de Natsu transperça le dragon. L'énorme bête s'abattit violemment contre le sol. Une mare de sang s'écoula sous son corps. L'inconcevable se produisit alors sous les yeux des mages de la coalition et de Zeleph. Les ailes couleurs de nuit devinrent des bras légèrement mâtes, la queue disparu, les pates devinrent deux jambes. Une chevelure sombre cascada jusqu'aux hanches, tellement humaines…

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas après tout ce temps. Pourtant il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et le sang, le sang qui coulait...si rouge, faisait ressortir le corps d'Acnologia. Il contrastait tellement avec ses cheveux ébènes et sa peau café au lait.

Zeleph rampa jusqu'au corps. Ses yeux couleur sang se radoucirent et une douceur toute nouvelle les habita. Son regard croisa celui d'Acnologia. Des yeux aussi bleus…comment aurait-il pu les oublier ? Son âme plongea dans cet océan orageux. Il s'y était déjà noyé autrefois et c'était avec plaisir qu'il recommençait. Ces eaux-là avaient la beauté et la chaleur de la vie. Elles étaient la source de son bonheur.

Acnologia se releva légèrement, approcha sa main de la peau du mage noir comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et murmura :

« Ca faisait longtemps…Zeleph

- Je t'ai attendu…, je savais que tu me reviendrais.

- Pardon. Je crois que je suis en retard.

- Eh bien, un peu…juste de quatre cent ans, sourit le prince des ténèbres.

- Alors il est plus que temps que je te donne ma réponse.

- Quoi ? »

Le mage noir n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus, une bouche s'empara de la sienne. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement dans la chevelure couleur de nuit de son amant avant qu'il ne rende le baiser. Son aimé n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours la même saveur. Cette saveur qui l'avait hanté tout le temps où ils furent séparés. Cette saveur qui était sa drogue et que seul cet homme avait. Il ne le laisserait plus partir, jamais.

Rien ne valait plus que ce corps collé contre le sien. Rien ne valait cette peau à l'odeur de caramel. Rien ne valait cette bouche sucrée. Rien ne valait Acnologia.

Les larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Il était là…à ses côtés. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé à la folie il y a quatre cent ans de cela. Il avait débarqué dans sa vie un matin d'automne, alors que des feuilles couleurs feux virevoltaient à leur côté. Le chasseur de dragon le plus doué de sa génération…et le plus beau! Ils avaient été amis avant que le prince des ténèbres ne comprenne que la nature de ses sentiments avait changé, qu'il avait été séduit par le charme ténébreux du mage.

Au début, il ne l'avait pas accepté. Lui, tomber amoureux..., succomber à cette faiblesse honteuse. C'était impossible, inouïe… L'amour arrivait aux faibles mais lui était le plus puissant des mages. En outre, tout le monde savait qu'aimer un homme alors qu'on en était soi-même un, cela n'était pas humain, pas normal. On avait dû lui jeter un sort ! Mais le sourire du jeune chasseur de dragon avait fini par avoir raison de ses doutes… La morale et l'opinion des autres ne valaient rien face à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, tant qu'il était à ses côtés, il ne craignait rien.

De son côté, un homme qui avait été transformé en dragon prenait conscience de l'importance qu'avait ce foutu mage noir pour lui et du temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Alors que qu'il humait l'odeur si acide de la peau de l'être qu'il aimait, il découvrait à quel point il en était accro. Ce corps, cet homme, il lui avait tellement manqué ! Ce jour-là, il aurait dû renoncer, il aurait dû répondre à Zeleph…

_Acnologia se préparait à se changer en dragon quand Zeleph l'appela. Surpris, il se retourna vers son ami. Le mage noir ne lui avait plus parlé depuis sa dernière métamorphose, depuis qu'il était rentré en sang. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir la raison de ce rejet même s'il en souffrait. Il scruta le visage de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait un air soucieux et avant que le chasseur de dragon ait pu prononcer un seul mot, il marmonna :_

_« Je t'aime alors tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir. Imbécile d'Acnologia ! »_

_L'autre ne sut que répondre. Il regarda le mage noir avec incompréhension. Il savait bien qu'il l'aimait, ils étaient amis. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas que Zeleph meurt. Si cela devait advenir… Non il ne préférait pas y penser. Car si jamais Zeleph perdait la vie alors Acnologia n'aurait plus le courage de se battre. Ou plus exactement, il se battrait jusqu'à en mourir. Vivre sans lui, c'était devenir aveugle à la beauté du monde. Comment pourrait-il apprécier un ciel bleu s'il savait que Zeleph ne le verrait jamais. Comment rire quand personne n'est à votre côté. Leur amitié était tellement forte._

_Puis, il mit le doigt sur le problème. La dernière fois, il était rentré aux portes de la mort. Son allié s'était inquiété et avait craint le pire. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était isolé et c'était pour ça qu'il lui demandait, qu'il le suppliait presque de faire attention. Pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point le prince des ténèbres était fier. Acnologia supposa qu'il aurait fait pareil à sa place alors il se promit de faire attention. Le mage voulu ensuite rassurer son ami mais celui-ci le devança. _

_Zeleph qui avait deviné les pensées qui animaient son ami, voulu le détromper et déposa un langoureux baiser sur la bouche du chasseur dragon. Un baiser qui avait un goût de sang et d'absolu car le Prince des ténèbres tentait d'y faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait lui faire comprendre cet amour fait de désir et d'amitié, d'orgueil et de don de soi. Il se dévoilait, se mettait à nu. Il se donnait tout entier, avec ses faiblesses et avec sa force, devenant aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né sous le regard de cet homme. C'était sa déclaration, une déclaration plus profonde que celle qu'il venait de faire. Parce que, parfois, les gestes expriment tellement plus de chose que les mots. _

_Ce goût, ces lèvres, ces yeux qui venaient de se vriller dans les siens, Acnologia se surprit à les apprécier. Dans son cœur, dans son corps, tout n'était plus que désir et tendresse. Au même instant, dans sa tête, ses neurones fonctionnaient à plein régime. A chaque fois, ils arrivaient à la même conclusion, à chaque fois, le chasseur de dragon refusait d'y croire. Zeleph était amoureux de lui. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Doucement, et à regret, le brun éloigna ces lèvres qui lui faisaient perdre le sens commun._

_Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Blessé par le rejet de celui qu'il aimait, le prince des ténèbres se drapa dans sa dignité et sortit de la pièce. Acnologia aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait juste besoin de temps de réfléchir, il aurait pu lui courir après, il aurait pu céder à ses pulsions et marquer la moindre parcelle de peau de son ami comme sienne. Néanmoins, il ne le fit pas et n'écouta que sa raison. Il se disait qu'il aurait tout le temps à son retour d'éclaircir la situation._

_Et alors, que ses bras devenaient ailes, tout devint pourtant clair. Alors qu'il s'envolait et que le vent effleurait son visage mi-homme, mi-dragon, il sut que lui aussi était amoureux. Sa dernière pensée en tant qu'humain fut que, oui, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas vivre sans Zeleph._

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles de son amant. Ils pleuraient ensembles. Le bonheur d'être enfin réuni les submergeait. Ils échangeaient caresses et baisers avec un désir insatiable afin de vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, qu'ils étaient de nouveaux ensembles. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre comme la terre avait besoin de l'eau. Une plante, ne peut ni grandir ni vivre si elle est privée de ce liquide vital. Acnologia dépérissait sans Zeleph. Zeleph survivait à peine sans Acnologia. Ils vivaient du regard et du bonheur de l'autre.

L'amour s'était installé en eux sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de lutter contre les dragons. Il avait tissé entre eux des liens forts, incassable. Quatre cent après leur première rencontre, quatre cent ans après leur premier baiser, rien n'avait changé. L'amour était toujours là, liant à jamais le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et le plus puissant des chasseurs de dragons. La peau diaphane de l'un se fondant dans la peau brune de l'autre.

Un goût âpre se glissa soudain entre leurs lèvres. C'était une saveur plus amère encore que celle que procurait les larmes. Et ils savaient tous deux quel était son origine. Il savait tous le deux que ce bonheur qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ne serait qu'éphémère.

Le sang coulait des lèvres de Zeleph alors qu'il était pris de soubresaut. La douleur l'avait finalement rattrapé. Son immortalité s'éteignait tandis que la haine et la colère disparaissait en lui, cessant de nourrir son pouvoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était réellement heureux, pour la première fois, son pouvoir disparu.

C'était une sensation étrange. La magie avait toujours fait partie de lui. Elle l'avait toujours protégée. Elle était née avec lui et l'avait enveloppée dans un cocon de soie. Elle coulait dans son corps au même titre que son sang et alimentait chacun de ses organes. Alors il avait un peu l'impression d'être inexistant, de devenir quelque chose d'intangible. Et en même temps, il se sentait humain pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait mal, physiquement. Ça, c'était véritablement nouveau. D'habitude, son corps était exempt de souffrance, tandis que mentalement la douleur envahissait ses pensées.

De son côté, l'ancien Roi-dragon n'était pas vraiment mieux. Les dommages qu'il avait subis en tant que dragon n'avait pas disparu et son corps était recouvert de blessures graves. Toutes saignaient abondamment et il sentait ses forces diminuer de seconde en seconde.

Ils allaient mourir. Ils le savaient tous deux et l'avaient accepté. De toute manière, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Ils avaient vécu avec arrogance et avaient détruit tant de chose au cours de leurs longues vies. Ils étaient les plus grands meurtriers de l'Histoire. Leurs victimes se comptaient par centaine de milliers. Alors ce n'était que justice…

De nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent fit frissonner les plus insensibles. Amour, désir, regret, et tant d'autres trésors d'humanité. Voilà de quoi était fait ce regard. Mais surtout, surtout, on sentait que ces deux hommes avaient cessé d'avoir peur. Ils avaient renoncé au bonheur et profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Amour était ce qui les liait. Né il y a longtemps, il avait survécu aux épreuves pour devenir encore plus important et plus fort. Zeleph le voyait dans les sourires d'Acnologia, dans ses cheveux désordonnés, dans son petit air supérieur…Quant au chasseur de dragon, il suffisait que le mage noir le regarde pour que son cœur se mette à battre plus vite. Autrefois, il avait été attiré par sa puissance, ses extraordinaires pouvoirs. Mais maintenant, il voulait simplement qu'il soit heureux et que ses yeux perdent leur éternelle tristesse.

Désir était ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Ils voulaient s'aimer, se marquer, s'appartenir. Ils voulaient chaque parcelle de l'autre. Ils souhaitaient être les conquérants de ces espaces qui demeuraient encore vierges. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient se laisser aller devant tant de rgens… Alors leurs regards prenaient la place de leurs mains.

Regret était le mot qui définissait leur vie. Regret d'avoir tué, regret d'avoir détruit, regret du temps où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir retourner en arrière, pouvoir revenir à cette date fatidique où Zeleph avait embrassé son ami. Ou encore retourné en ce temps où ils jouaient les apprentis-sorciers, avant qu'ils ne sachent comment transformer Acnologia en dragon.

Oui, ils avaient réussi un exploit en combinant leur magie et en recouvrant le corps de l'homme de sang de dragon. Oui, ils étaient les mages les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé. Oui, ils avaient finis par vaincre et dominer ce monde. Néanmoins le prix qu'ils avaient dû payer avait été conséquent. Acnologia avait fini par perdre son humanité à force d'abuser de ses pouvoirs et Zeleph avait de nouveau connu les affres de la solitude.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces épreuves, ils étaient heureux. Le simple bonheur d'être de nouveau réuni surpassait tous les autres sentiments. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre contre leur peau et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Autrefois, ils auraient eu honte de se livrer autant. Autrefois, leur orgueil aurait pris le dessus et chacun serait allé dans son coin. Autrefois, ils se seraient disputés, réconciliés, aimés… Mais ils n'étaient plus que deux amants au bord de la mort qui venaient enfin d'être réuni alors ils n'avaient guère le temps ni l'envie de se montrer fier.

« Zeleph, murmura soudain Acnologia. Zeleph, tu me pardonnes ?

- Te pardonner ? De quel crime ?

- Celui de t'avoir laissé.

- Tu es là, à mes côtés. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Alors à défaut de partager la vie…

- Oui, Acnologia, nous partagerons la mort. »

Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils tiendraient cette ultime promesse.

De nouveau leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Goût sucré et goût acide. Mage noir et chasseur de dragon. Naissance et chaos. Désir et rejet. Blanc et noir. Prince des ténèbres et Roi-dragon. Aimant et aimé. Ténèbres et lumières. Vie et mort. Ils étaient les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Seuls, ils étaient incomplets. Ensembles, ils étaient le début et la fin.

Leur histoire avait commencé un jour d'automne et se terminerait un autre jour d'automne. Sous la chute des feuilles, leurs yeux désormais secs se fermèrent pour l'éternité. Une page venait de se tourner.

Au loin, un bébé poussa son premier cri, une petite fille éclata de rire, un vol d'hirondelle couvrit le ciel. Au loin, une jardinière arrosaient ses roses, un cuisinier préparait un gâteau, un médecin soignait une vieille dame. Au loin, la vie reprenait.

« On a gagné. Le roi dragon est vaincu !» s'écria Natsu sans réel enthousiasme. Comme tous, il avait été touché par cet extraordinaire histoire d'amour et de sacrifice. Les deux hommes qui venaient de s'éteindre étaient coupables d'atrocités et pourtant personne n'arrivait encore à leur en vouloir.

Lisanna, qui l'avait retenu quand elle avait vu Zeleph s'approcher d'Acnologia, enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Ses larmes coulèrent à flots. Natsu prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les serra. Il venait d'apprendre que les sentiments méritaient d'être mis au clair le plus rapidement possible alors, à sa manière, il souhaitait faire comprendre à la jeune fille combien elle comptait pour lui.

Erza, gravement blessée, sourit à Gerald qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et murmura : « Scarlet. L'amour que je ressens pour toi est de cette couleur. L'amour que je ressens pour toi est aussi brûlant que le jour où tu m'as donné ce nom ». Le jeune homme acquiesça et répondit qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

Levy prit le pouls de Gajeel et fut surprise de voir qu'il était anormalement élevé. Le chasseur de dragon lui dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il suffisait qu'elle l'approche pour qu'il se sente ainsi. La frêle magicienne sourit et murmura que ce son était le plus beau qu'elle connaisse.

Natsu et Lisanna. Erza et Gerald. Gajeel et Levy. Et même Yukino et Rogue. Luxus regardait tous ces couples se former et une pointe d'amertume transperça son cœur. L'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas là. Il était parti rejoindre son monde de naissance. Orgueilleux comme il était, Luxus avait tout d'abord tenté d'oublier ce prince. Mais le souvenir de cet être prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver son royaume ne quittait jamais longtemps son esprit. Il était éternellement dans son coeur. Peut-être était-il temps de trouver un moyen de le rejoindre…

Cet amour fort et tragique leur avait appris à ouvrir les yeux. Ils leur avait appris que la fierté n'est rien face à l'amour. C'est pour ça que le tombeau du mage noir et de l'ancien dragon devint un lieu de culte pour les amants en difficultés. Mais cela n'aurait jamais intéressé les deux hommes. Parce que Zeleph aimait Acnologia et Acnologia aimait Zeleph. Alors rien d'autre ne comptait.

**Fin**


End file.
